1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computing systems, and more particularly to, systems and methods for managing errors utilizing augmented reality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Augmented reality is utilized primarily to passively obtain information regarding a particular location identified in a captured image. For example, a user can obtain the menu of a particular restaurant via augmented reality utilizing a captured image of the restaurant. In this example, a captured image of the exterior of the restaurant is used to identify the restaurant. Once the restaurant is identified, a user is capable of obtaining previously stored information related to the restaurant (e.g., the menu, consumer rating, location, etc.). While obtaining information via augmented reality is helpful in many situations, contemporary uses of augmented reality are limited.